Various environments present risks associated with the combustion of a volume of gas, such as when triggered by a hot particle passing into and/or through the volume of gas. For example, an impact spark or sparks from machinery operating in an underground mining facility may ignite gases that are present. Combustion of dust in a grain silo may be triggered by hot particles. These and other scenarios have heretofore not been able to be simulated in a controlled testing environment. Previously, only stationary particles in generally stagnant volumes of gas have been studied.